cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amicus Optima Vitae Possessio
Preamble: Let it be known throughout this land that The People of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance and the Knights of The Order of the Paradox do herein proclaim that they are now tied in military union. This union shall solidify our bonds of trust and friendship, bring together our wisdom to safeguard our international security, and unite our strength to maintain peace and prosperity across our realms. We shall promote openness – But let no man doubt the sincerity of our convictions. We shall advocate trade – But let no nation hinder our concord. We shall foster peace – But let no alliance test our resolve. What fates have brought us together let no one attempt to divide. A declaration on Sovereignty We, the undersigned, do affirm that The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance and The Order of the Paradox are sovereign alliances. This treaty shall in no way whatsoever violate either signatory’s sovereignty. A declaration on Defence We, the undersigned, do pledge that an attack one of our alliances shall immediately bring the full force and wrath of our combined military upon the attacker. A declaration on Non-Aggression and Friendship We, the undersigned, do agree to refrain from taking military actions or engaging in any form of espionage against each other. We agree to maintain courteous relations in public and private venues, all our differences shall be dealt with in private. We also agree to maintain open lines of communication and to inform one another on upcoming matters such as new treaties, military operations and mutual security issues. A declaration on War We, the undersigned, do reserve our right to partake in all military actions, including offensive military actions, that the other is party to. The signatories may, at their sole discretion, provide whatever aid they deem necessary, up to and including joining a military action. It is asserted that while a party may call the other to arms for an offensive military operation that assistance is not mandatory. Conflict arising from the activation of other treaties shall not be just cause for mandatory defence. A declaration on Espionage We, the undersigned, recognize that subversive espionage is neither honourable nor desirable and is a blight on all nations, as such, the signatories pledge not to engage in such activities. A declaration on The Future We, the undersigned, agree that if either signatory finds that the reasons for the signing of this treaty no longer apply, they may cancel the agreement within seventy-two (72) hours written notice, or immediately by mutual consent of the other party. We agree to a period of non-aggression for seven (7) days immediately after any cancellation of this treaty. Signatures Signed for the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Sam, Co-Chancellor Celt, Co-Chancellor Lakie, Appointed High Council Dragonaspect, Appointed High Council Gopherbashi, Elected High Council Gonefishin, Elected High Council Cadie, Elected High Council TFS, Elected High Council Skingrad, Elected High Council Jesse James, Elected High Council Dr. Fresh, Elected High Council Signed for The Order of the Paradox Crymson, Grandmaster Timberland, Grand Hospitaller Feanor, Grand Chancellor SomeGuy, Grand Legate Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category:The Order of the Paradox